Star Wars: Taylor Swift Version
by OfficiallyAnAdult
Summary: What do you get when you cross Taylor Swift and The Clone Wars? This story, of course! The lyrics may not fit the situation PERFECTLY, but anyway, this is my first fanfic AND my first songfic, so forgive any mistakes. I may have a few other couples, too.
1. Sparks Fly

**A/N Hey Starwars geeks and elves and psychopaths and…...nevermind. What do you get when you cross Taylor Swift and The Clone Wars? This story, of course! The lyrics may not fit the situation PERFECTLY, but anyway, this is my first fanfic AND my first songfic, so forgive any mistakes. I've also been reading fanfiction for a long time, so I know that it's fanfiction sin to not review. So…review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or Taylor Swift. Unfortunately. But that would be awesome if I did….**

**Satine POV**

Obi-Wan and I just arrived on Corascant. True, it was nice seeing him again, but he had changed.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards <em>

He was no longer that young, fun-loving Padawan I had once known.

_You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far._

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Jedi. A responsible, caring, serious-as-can-be Jedi.

_And you stood there in front of me  
>Just close enough to touch <em>

He was taking me home from the Senate building.

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<br>_

The moon shone full, and the city lights were bright which made him look even more amazing than usual.

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

Why did I still have feelings for him? I should forget about him and get on with my life.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

But the Jedi can't form attachments. I hate whoever made that stupid Jedi Code….

_My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<em>

Ever since that night long ago, when we were young and careless, I had loved him.

_You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. <em>

He had saved me from Death Watch, protected me from all those dangers in the world…

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

I can't help it! He's just so amazing…

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

What's he doing? Why is he leaning closer to me?

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

He was kissing me! I hadn't seen it coming. I leaned into him, his strong arms wrapping around me…

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>"I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show." _

"I love you, Satine."

_Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain,<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. _

"_I love you, too, Obi."_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

We'll work it out. But for now, I'll settle with this one kiss.

_The sparks fly...  
>Oh, baby, smile...<br>The sparks fly..._


	2. Haunted

**(A/N Can you imagine how Satine felt when Obi-Wan left the first time? Taylor Swift's song explains it all. Review people!)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Like the creepy guy with an empty Ziploc bag and no shoes next to my street. *shudders***

**Satine POV**

I can't believe he actually left. I could have asked him to stay, but to take the Jedi away from him? I can't…

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break _

He's leaving now, to be a Jedi. Leaving Mandalore, leaving her…

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
>And I can't trust anything now<br>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake _

She had believed in him; she thought he loved her!

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>Something's made your eyes go cold _

He wasn't HER Obi any more. He was just Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan learner.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted <em>

Obi-Wan turned to look at her one last time. The door shut.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted <em>

She would never forget his face.

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you _

She only heard about him from news. The years passed slowly; hauntingly.

_He would try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead _

The suitors came and went. None of them were him.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>Something keeps me holding on to nothing _

He had to still love her! "You and me; forever" he had said.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted <em>

He didn't leave. He never existed. These thoughts echoed in her mind, but she couldn't make herself forget him!

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

I know, I know  
>I just know<br>You're not gone  
>You can't be gone, no<p>

This had to be a dream!

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started <em>

He came into her life and left, just like that!

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted <em>

His memory would haunt her forever.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it<em>

But he was gone.


	3. Long Live

**(A/N Now I get to Han and Leia! Yep! I said Han and Leia! I'm finally stopping the Obitines! For today, anyway.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I'm a homeless tapeworm looking for a dog to disease (figuratively).**

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
>The time we stood with our shaking hands<br>The crowds and stands went wild_

The Death Star2 was destroyed! The Rebels had done it!

_We were the Kings and the Queens  
>And they read off our names<br>The night you danced like you knew our lives  
>Would never be the same<br>_This cursed Empire had fallen! Thanks to Luke, Han, and Leia!

_You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<br>It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age <em>

Han and Leia embraced each other.The New Republic Age had begun! 

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming "long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered" _

Leia and Han boarded the_ Falcon_ together.

_I said "remember this feeling"  
>I passed the pictures around<br>Of all the years that we stood there  
>On the side-lines wishing for right now <em>

As the pair celebrated, they wondered about their future together.

_We are the Kings and the Queens  
>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<br>When they gave us our trophies  
>And we held them up for our town <em>

Han's dreams for the future were dictated out loud.

_And the cynics were outraged  
>Screaming "this is absurd!"<br>Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
>In ripped up jeans got to rule the world <em>

This wasn't the end; it was a whole new beginning.

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming "long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid  
>Long live all the mountains we moved<br>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you"  
>I was screaming "long live the look on your face<br>And bring on all the pretenders  
>One day we will be remembered" <em>

They were historical. They were known far and wide for their actions.

_Hold on to spinning around  
>Confetti falls to the ground<br>May these memories break our fall _

Leia never stopped loving Han. He never stopped loving her.

_Will you take a moment, promise me this  
>That you'll stand by me forever<br>But if god forbid fate should step in And force us into a goodbye  
>If you have children some day<br>When they point to the pictures  
>Please tell them my name<br>Tell them how the crowds went wild  
>Tell them how I hope they shine <em>

They never separated, though. They were together until the end.

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
>I had the time of my life with you<br>Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you <em>

The Rebellion survived all the trials and tribulations.

_I was screaming" long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid" _

So did Han and Leia

_Singing, "Long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you"<br>I was screaming "long live the look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered"_

They were remembered. Forever.


	4. Enchanted

**(A/N Another Obitine songfic! I love them so much…..If you don't like them, oh well. Go read something else. Review, first, though.)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old tired, lonely place <em>

Satine stood in the Senate meeting. Her thoughts strayed to the person on the other side of the room….

_Walls of insincerity,  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you <em>

Why did that man look so familiar?

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?" Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me _

He was walking toward her now. That auburn hair and those blue-grey eyes….

_The playful conversation starts  
>Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy<br>And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you <em>

Obi-Wan? It was! Obi-Wan!

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you <em>

She had been waiting for so long to see him again!

_The lingering question kept me up  
>2am, who do you love?<br>I wonder till I'm wide awake _

Would she ever see him again?

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say,<br>It was enchanted to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you <em>

He was no longer that same Obi-wan, though…

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

Did he enjoy spending time with her?

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you <em>

Because she had loved every minute of it…

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
>Not where the story line ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<br>I was enchanted to meet you _

_Satine hoped that she could see him again soon…._

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you <em>

The stupid Jedi and their Code!

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

"Please, Obi?"

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you <em>

"I love you."

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

"I love you, too."


End file.
